Shirako
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Shinji n'est pas comme les autres et son hollow non plus. Tour à tour geôlier et prisonnier, il se bat au quotidien pour garder le contrôle. L'autre joue avec son âme continuellement, alors quelque fois, le Vizard craque.
Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je développe une obsession grandissante pour Shinji. Et en tant qu'auteur je le mets en valeur, donc une ribambelle de textes naissent sur lui. Surtout sa face sombre, son hollow, ce qui est très intéressant pour moi.

A l'image d'Ichigo, j'ai voulu montrer son « double » que je nomme Shirako. Bref, j'aurais dû consacrer un recueil au Vizard u_u

J'en profite pour publier le jour de son anniversaire, alors _**happy birthday my capitaine** _!

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

Oooo§oooO

 **Shirako**

Oooo§oooO

* * *

Une voix dans sa tête. Un murmure qui revient le hanter. Un timbre nasillard, un ricanement si particulier. Cette sensation abominable d'être deux dans un même corps. L'oppression suffocante. Cette domination violente.

Chaque jour qui passe se révèle être un véritable calvaire, une servitude à la liberté. Pour avoir la chance de demeurer maître de lui, Shinji doit se combattre. Pas de répit, pas de sursit. L'autre veut sa place, celle qui lui revient de droit – le sien. Pourtant au bout de tant d'années écoulées, il pensait que tout ceci était terminé. Fatalement, il se leurre puisque un ricanement incendie ses tympans. Encore et toujours. Perfide éclat narquois, cette sonorité le désespère. Son hollow, partie intégrante de son être mais tellement étrangère.

Ces derniers temps, il ne venait plus murmurer à son insu, le laissant en paix. Sûrement pour mieux revenir, plus percutant que jamais.

Shinji est fort, la preuve, de suite il l'a dompté, affrontant sa peur, sa transformation afin de la métamorphoser en atout. Le blondin a compris incontinent que sa panique décuplait les pouvoirs de ce fantôme. C'est le seul parmi la troupe de paria à n'avoir pas eu besoin d'entraînement. Peut être à tort puisque maintenant il ne sait plus gérer.

L'a-t-il jamais su ?

A son image, l'autre également est puissant. Déterminé. Insolent. Manipulateur. En somme, il détient son caractère puissance mille. Mille vices et milles vertus.

* * *

Tandis que le leader des Vizards regarde ses frères vaquer à leurs occupations, une voix bien connue grésille dans sa tête.

« _Tu vas rester là encore combien de siècles princesse ? Tu n'en as pas assez de cette vie de misère ? Tu comptes le laisser s'en tirer à bon compte ? Si tu es trop peureux, je peux m'en charger._ »

Pas de réponse. Shinji occulte cette présence, gardant son calme.

« _Alors, on boude ? Pas bien. Tu deviens malpoli, ça me peine._ »

Inspiration – profonde – expiration. Les traits de l'ex capitaine se durcissent, il se mord la lèvre. De l'autre côté du manoir à l'abandon, lieu de vie pour un laps de temps bien trop court, Hiyori remarque cette mine crispée. Elle la connaît pour l'avoir déjà vu souvent.

« _Je t'ai laissé diriger mais désormais tout cela va changer. Je prends les rennes puisque tu restes assis là à ne rien faire. Je vais nous venger._ »

Paupières closes, Shinji se concentre. S'il compte jusqu'à dix, son hollow repartira aux confins de sa conscience.

Dix, neuf, huit…

« _Tu te leurres, c'est tellement amusant._ »

Sept, six, cinq…

« _Je ne partirais pas, inutile._ »

Quatre, trois, deux…

« _Tu es un idiot._ »

Un…

« _Je suis encore là._ »

Les pupilles d'un brun glacé luisent de hargne. Cette colère contenue, sourde qui résonne à sa rancœur. Le blond s'apparente à un gouffre inépuisable où tombe toute sa colère sans déborder. Il ne montre pas son trouble, ses compagnons doivent le voir comme quelqu'un de sûr, l'inébranlable capitaine Hirako. Leur lumière dans ce monde d'errance. Les lendemains qui sentent l'incertain, au moins Shinji leur apporte la certitude, la stabilité. S'il se perd, c'est tout leur équilibre qui fout le camp.

« _Princesse, tu m'entends ? Ne fais pas semblant, tu vas réussir à m'énerver._ »

Et pendant qu'un combat intérieur se déroule, au loin Hiyori se doute de ce qui se joue. La jeune fille demeure impuissante. Elle voudrait tellement l'aider mais comment ?

* * *

Mashiro fait des siennes, accaparant l'attention. Comme d'habitude ses caprices prennent une ampleur considérable, Kensei hausse le ton. Rose s'en mêle avec son phrasé si parfait. Les piaillements redoublent. Le bourdonnement crépite dans la tête de Shinji, tout s'amplifie, tout : les sons, les paroles, le rire de l'autre. Ce méli-mélo lui donne le vertige, en se tenant le crâne, il s'appuie contre le mur.

— La ferme !

Les regards pivotent dans sa direction, l'ex lieutenante aux cheveux verts se tait, médusée. L'intonation est forte, chargée d'exaspération. Cet éclat ne ressemble pas à leur modèle.

« _Quoi, le si doux Shinji s'emporterait-il ? Intéressant… Je vais peut être arriver à faire quelque chose de toi mon beau._ »

Haletant, le visage contracté, l'homme mince s'agrippe une poignée de cheveux. Sa fidèle comparse avance timidement mais d'un geste de la main, il lui somme de rester là où elle est.

— Pas un pas de plus !

Sa voix vacille à présent. L'ivresse l'emporte.

« _Bien, continue. Regarde, ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Toi qui n'a rien fait pour les épargner, toi qui les a conduit à cette vie d'indigence. Tu es content j'espère ?_ »

— La ferme, la ferme ! hurle littéralement l'ex Shinigami tout en se cramponnant les tempes et en glissant à terre.

Rien ne lui sera faciliter, le démon ricane à ses oreilles, appuyant sans cesse sur ses remords. Il est aussi vil qu'Aizen.

« _Te souviens-tu de ta vie d'avant ? Tu étais respecté, admiré. On se demande pourquoi, quand on voit ce que tu es devenu… Une larve rampante aux pieds du traître. Tu veux peut être le rejoindre, non ? Parce que dans ce cas vas-y, on est plus à ça près. Les autres se passeront de toi._ »

— Tu vas dégager oui à la fin ?

Sa main fine passe sur son visage comme pour le laver de ses péchés. Seulement, le démon ne s'en va pas. Il continue de le salir avec sa langue de serpent, venimeuse crachant les pires vérités. Celles qu'il veut oublier.

Hiyori se précipite vers lui et s'agenouille en posant ses petites mains sur les bras du plus âgé.

— Shinji qu'est-ce que tu as ? Reprends-toi ! Tu m'entends sombre crétin !

Son appel de détresse se meut en éraillement. Elle a peur comme ses compagnons. Si leur repère sombre, ils ne s'en sortiront pas parce qu'alors plus rien n'aurait de sens.

« _Regarde-la, elle est si démunie. C'est à cause de toi princesse, parce que ta stupidité l'a conduit dans ce piège. Ce piège que toi tu aurais pu déceler, que toi seul aurait pu déjouer ! Par ta faute à protéger ce traître, tu as causé leur perte ! Sois fier de toi._ »

Les larmes aux yeux, Shinji relève la tête tout en se débarrassant de son amie qui vole au-dessus du sol. Ces perles représentent le regret, les remords à avoir été faible. Mais comme pour ne pas expier ses fautes, son double maléfique les lui rappelle à l'infini. Le blond se relève d'un bon, se parlant à lui-même.

— Je le sais ça ! Je le sais tout ça ! Ferme ta gueule et tire-toi !

« _Non, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que c'est toi qui va t'en aller, et pour de bon. Je prends la relève, je m'occuperais d'eux là où tu as misérablement échoué, mon commandant._ »

La rage au ventre, Shinji grince des dents.

— Tu rêves là. Tu ne prendras jamais le contrôle, je ne te laisserais pas faire, pas plus qu'au premier jour.

« _Je vais faire ce que tu n'as pas fait quand il était temps : le tuer de mes mains. Tu aurais dû t'effacer cette nuit-là, tu aurais dû rester à ta place, en retrait. Tout serait différent. Princesse, tu n'es bonne à rien._ »

* * *

La situation dérape, plus personne ne dit un mot. Tous voient leur pilier en proie à un tourment indescriptible. Son hollow est plus cruel que tous les autres réunis. Lutter contre lui devient vite éreintant. D'ailleurs l'homme au carré semble épuisé, il pâlit de seconde en seconde. Son énergie s'échappe comme se dissipe la rosée du matin aux premiers rayons du soleil.

Sans réfléchir, Kensei avance d'un pas rapide et le soutient en le prenant contre son épaule. Shinji proteste mais l'homme tatoué proclame placidement.

— Je t'emmène dehors, l'air frais te fera du bien.

Les rares fois où il se trouve dans cet état proche de la rupture, Muguruma l'extrait de cette oppression, loin de leur groupe.

Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Personne ne reconnaîtrait le chef des Vizards, même lui se perd.

A l'abri des regards, Kensei panse les blessures intérieures, répare, écoute, observe. Il ne divulguera rien de ce qui se passe entre eux, seulement dompter la bête ne peut s'effectuer que par la force. Après, oui après Shinji redevient Shinji. L'être réfléchi, brillant qui ne se laisse pas compter.

Pendant que l'ex capitaine de la cinquième reprend peu à peu ses esprits, une voix pénétrante lance avant de se taire.

« _Ne crois pas que tu as gagné, un jour où l'autre je prendrais le dessus et tu ne reviendras jamais de l'enfer. Tu l'as crée, assume._ »

Shinji se masse les tempes. Il sait. Il le sent. Shirako ne plaisante jamais, il ne connaît pas la compassion, lui. C'est pour cette raison que le blondin se jure qu'il aidera Ichigo à dompter le sien pour qu'il ne ressente pas cette douleur perpétuelle.

Ne dit-on pas « _la plus belle victoire est de vaincre son cœur.(1)_ » ?

 **FIN**

* * *

Note :

(1) Citation de Jean de La Fontaine.


End file.
